


unwritten

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asked her the same question whenever he caught Allison looking at her blank wrist: Allison, what is love without free will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwritten

Like all Argents, Allison was born without a name on her wrist. It was a blank freedom her father had taught her. While others in the world were shackled to one person, they knew nothing of risk. Chris asked her the same question whenever he caught Allison looking at her blank wrist: Allison, what is love without free will?

And it wasn’t fair, because Victoria _did_ have Chris’s name on her wrist. That was the part they didn’t like to talk about- that Allison might be theoretically free, but whomever had her name wasn’t. There was no guarantee that she would even be attracted to the person, much less be able to love them. She knew what happened to those rejected by their soulmates, fading away and aging quickly as if their body welcomed death.

She would rather have her mind trick her into thinking she was in love- at least then she wouldn’t be able to cause that. At least then her chains would be made of silk.

(There were a few cases of mutual soulmates splitting. Allison had only heard of them, even the one pair that had lived in Beacon Hills- Julia and Kali.)

She’s reading in the library when she meets him. It had been months since she had enough free time to visit, and she’s completely absorbed in Marquez’s imagery.

"Excuse me?" an excited low voice whispers, and Allison fights back a groan and a sigh.

"What?" she asks quietly and with a fake smile, finally looking up to see who disturbed her.

He’s annoyingly good looking, because of course he is. If he’d been doing some good deed like getting her more books or coffee, she wouldn’t find him attractive because that’s how her luck works.

"Do you want to talk outside?" he asks, his voice still low and a few people beginning to shoot them glares.

"About what?"

Confusion flits over his face, and he offers his wrist up, elegant lettering all too easily read upside-down, “You’re Allison right?”

Allison can’t hold back the sigh this time, and she leaves the Marquez on the table, “Yeah, let’s talk outside.”

Someone nearby mutters _about time_ , and Allison wishes she had her bow on her. An apple too- she’s not completely heartless.

Allison stops at the park, and the dark haired man is wearing a small smile, “You can feel it right?”

She winces, and tries to think of a delicate way to phrase it.

"I um- my family, on my Dad’s side, we don’t have markings." She offers both wrists up, and he looks down, his face closing off immediately.

"Sorry," he says, and he’s walking away before Allison gets another word out.

"Wait!" Allison calls out, catching up to him, "You can’t just do that, I know what’ll happen to you."

He’s still frowning, and Allison tries again, “Okay. Let’s pretend I _do_ have your name on my wrist- wait, what is it?”

"Derek"

"If I did, then what would you have done?"

Derek shrugs, his eyes avoiding her, “I would have asked which family you wanted to tell first, mine or yours.”

Allison swallows, “My parents expect me home for dinner. Maybe we could talk until then, and tell them first?”

"You don’t feel it though, I’m just a stranger to you."

"A cute stranger," Allison corrects, trying for levity. He blushes, and Allison can’t help a grin, "So tell me about yourself Derek."


End file.
